


wonderland

by sugarwara



Category: Free!
Genre: Alice in Wonderland, M/M, SouMako Week 2015, except not, i took the basics of the story and did stuff with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin and Haru come for a visit and leave after 10 seconds, something weird is bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> day 5: naughty or nice?
> 
> this is both naughty and nice haha im literally using that question for the ending of the fic ;) 
> 
> enjoy! <3

The _instant_ they arrived back at Makoto's apartment, Sousuke had pushed Makoto against the wall and started kissing him heatedly. Makoto let out a squeak of surprise but settled into it quickly until they both heard someone clear their throat behind them. Makoto shrieked and immediately clung to Sousuke.

When they turned around, they saw Rin and Haru calmly sitting on Makoto's bed. 

"R-Rin?" 

"Haru!"

"Yo." Rin calmly replied. Haru merely hummed while Sousuke and Makoto stood there dumbfounded.

"By all means, continue making out like that," Rin snarked, "We've a pretty good view ourselves, not gonna lie."

"Rin!" Makoto chided, a prominent blush on his cheeks. 

"Rin, my boyfriend and I aren't doing a fake porno for you." Sousuke added.

Rin pouted. "C'mon, why not?"

"Because we're not porn stars." Both Makoto and Sousuke pointed out in unison.

"Geez, talk about buzzkills." Rin sighed, "Well, if that's the case, then I guess Haru and I will be taking our leave."

"Huh?" Sousuke voiced.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, we'll be leaving. We just wanted to drop by and say hi." 

"Bye Makoto, Sousuke." Haru said as the two made their way out the door. Makoto and Sousuke blinked in confusion.

"Well, now that those two are gone, what's say we resumed where we left off–"

"Oh? Did Rin leave something here?"

Sousuke frowned as Makoto walked over to the bed. When he approached him, Makoto held up a small fruit. Sousuke inspected it; it looked like an apple, but with a violet tint to it. Makoto brought it closer to his own face.

"Is it an apple?"

"Could be. Only one way to find out."

Sousuke plucked the apple out of Makoto's hands and the two bounded to the kitchen. Sousuke prepared to slice the fruit as Makoto hid behind him ("Just in case something's in there!").

And when the knife cut the fruit… It revealed what looked like the inside of a peach. Except that the seed was missing.

"Huh." They both said in unison.

"Well, we shouldn't waste a good fruit, should we?" Sousuke said, slicking the fruit into smaller pieces. 

An apprehensive Makoto murmured, "It could just be an odd peach but… I dunno something seems kind of, um, off, about this peach."

Sousuke shrugged and grabbed a bowl to put the slices of fruit into. He handed them to Makoto, saying, "You like peaches more than me. I'll get something from the kitchen first, that okay?"

Makoto nodded and ate one of the slices. His eyes widened as his mouth watered from the taste. It was sweeter than most but not so overblown that it made him cringe. The fruit was delectable, savoury, and within minutes Makoto had devoured them all. 

When Sousuke returned to the kitchen, soda in hand, he found Makoto grinning dazedly. Putting aside the feeling of uneasiness from Makoto's overly-happy face, he approached his boyfriend.

"I assume it was good."

" _Delicious._ We have to ask Rin and Haru where they bought it."

Sousuke smiled. "I'm glad. Anyway, we'd better be off to bed. We had a long day today and my flight is in the afternoon tomorrow."

Makoto pouted but stood anyway. He followed Sousuke to the bedroom before flopping on the bed and falling asleep instantaneously.

—

When Makoto awoke, he was in a grass patch. More importantly, he wasn't in his regular clothes.

When he sat up, he realized what he was wearing: a long light blue shirt that ended at his mid-thigh, a white apron over it and white tights. When he reached over his head, he felt a hairband with a large bow attached to it resting on his head. Makoto paled.

"What am I doing here, wearing this?!" He asked aloud.

Suddenly he heard some rustling behind him. When he turned around, he saw what looked like a porcelain bunny; except for the fact that it was moving. 

"Uhm, excuse me?" He said timidly. The bunny turned its head to him and, in between its teeth, Makoto spotted a pair of glinting objects.

_That's the charm I gave Haru and Rin_ , he realized. _They've got to be around here somewhere!_

Unexpectedly, the bunny bolted, hopping away from Makoto. Makoto gasped before getting to his feet and chasing the animal. Soon enough, however, he was panting and coming to a stop.

"Lost sight of him," Makoto sighed. A hand tapped his shoulder and he shrieked while jumping back in astonishment. His eyes met will all-too familiar maroon ones.

"Rin!" He exclaimed. 

"Hah, I'm not 'Rin'. I think you've got me confused for another!" Rin said, snickering.

Makoto made a bewildered face. "B-But it's me, Makoto! And you look _exactly_ like Rin!"

"What're you talking about, dear Alice? I'm the Cheshire Cat; haven't you gotten a clue yet?"

Oh god.

"You can't be serious." Makoto breathed.

A smirk came upon Rin's face as he wrapped an arm around Makoto's waist. "Finally getting a clue?"

"So that's why I've got to follow that rabbit, so I can get back home." Makoto thought aloud.

Rin nodded but held him back. "Before you do so, I have a warning for you."

"What?"

Rin paused dramatically. "The king will want your head, in more ways than one… If you know what I'm saying."

Makoto blinked but couldn't say more as Rin vanished before him. He left behind a vial of liquid as red as mercury. Makoto bent over and observed it, noticing the words 'DRINK ME' written in what seemed to be _jam_ on a piece of paper attatched to it. Knowing the story, Makoto sighed and took a swig of the liquid. The world seemed to get a whole lot bigger as Makoto got smaller, and smaller, and smaller. Soon Makoto found himself as barely taller than a blade of grass.

Makoto shook his head to snap out of his (apparent) post-shrinking daze before running off in the assumed direction of the rabbit.

After running for a good amount of time, Makoto was plucked off the ground by slender fingers. He yelped before he was face to face (or eye) with a deep blue color.

"Haru?!" His small voice asked, though he doubted that Haru could hear him. Haru inspected Makoto, causing the shrunken boy to yelp and squeak as he was moved rapidly for Haru's eyes to see.

"Haru, stop that!" Makoto yelled. To his surprise Haru actually stopped, before Makoto was tossed onto the rim of his tophat. Makoto rubbed his head from where he had landed before scrambling to his feet, peeking from behind Haru's tophat.

"Your highness," Haru said calmly.

Makoto's eyes widened when he realized whom Haru was speaking two. Those teal eyes were unmistakeable, especially when you'd been dating the person with them for the last two years.

"Hatter." Sousuke's tone was lightly laced with anger. "I see you were in the middle of one of your… Parties."

"The name's _Mad_ Hatter." Haru told him.

Sousuke cocked an eyebrow but shifted his gaze behind Haru. An indifferent look adorned his face as he walked over to it, Haru turning and Makoto's eyes falling upon a palatial yet simple table covered with a variety of dishes.

"Have you seen him?"

"Who?"

"The 'Alice'." 

Haru paused momentarily. "No. Would it matter if I did?"

Sousuke snorted. "Of course; 'Alice' needs to be stopped at all costs."

"You should ask the Cheshire Cat." Haru suggested.

"You of all should know that he doesn't concern himself with such matters." Sousuke said.

"Yes, but knowing his curiosity, he may have stumbled upon the Alice you seek." 

Sousuke pondered for a moment before nodding curtly. "Very well, I will see to it when I feel necessary."

As he walked away, Haru muttered, "And I bid you adieu, _enfoiré_."

When Sousuke was out of earshot, Haru held a gloved hand in front of Makoto, who readily hopped onto it. Haru placed him onto the table.

"So, _mignon_ , what are you doing in the red kingdom?" Haru asked him softly. 

Makoto swallowed a gob of spit stuck in his throat as he replied, "I'm looking for the bunny! He's my only way home!"

Haru blinked before nodding. He gently nudged Makoto with his finger towards a large slice of cake. _Chocolate_ cake.

"Go on." Haru urged blasély, "Eat."

Makoto smiled excitedly and, feeling unexpectedly jejune, happily took a bite of the cake. As soon as he swallowed it, he felt himself increase in size, until he was the height of one and a half trees.

"Whoa."

"I think you should follow the rabbit. Now hurry up and go, please."

Makoto looked down at Haru, who had tipped his hat down over his eyes. Makoto made a confused face and looked down, realizing the fact that his clothes had torn due to his growth. 

"H-Haru! I need some help here!" Makoto squeaked. Haru shrugged and simply disappeared into his hat. _Somehow_.

Makoto flushed as he clung to what remained of his clothes. Heaving a sigh of embarrassment, he decided to continue on his chase of the rabbit.

-

The situation was beyond awkward.

Makoto was standing before the king (i.e. Sousuke), clad in torn clothes and a small shred of dignity he somehow had left over from this whole mess. Sousuke's eyes flickered with amusement.

"I see." He said.

"I honestly rather you don't see." Makoto muttered.

"Okay, I can promise you freedom at the very least," Sousuke told him, "but… At a cost."

Makoto's eyes brightened at the prospect of going back to reality as he eagerly asked, "What is it?"

Without an answer, one of Sousuke's soldiers approached him and handed him a vial of burgundy liquid. Makoto raised an eyebrow questioningly and Sousuke curtly asked, "Do you want to return home twice as large as the average man?"

Makoto blushed as he gulped down the liquid. Sure enough, in mere seconds he returned to his original size. Eagerly, he looked at Sousuke.

"So what's the cost?" 

Instead of replying, Sousuke tore off the remainder of his shredded clothes. As Makoto squealed in surprise, Sousuke huskily whispered into his ear, "Let's make this quick; I don't want my guards to have to wait for their turn."

Makoto paled. _Thishastobeadreamohgodthisisadamnnightmarerightnowisheactuallygoingto–_  
-

Makoto's eyes shot open.

"Huh? Oh, are you okay?" Sousuke questioned. Makoto blinked in confusion; he and Sousuke were lying in bed.

He propped himself up on one elbow. "Did Haru and Rin come over?"

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. He responded, "Haru and Rin are off celebrating Gou and Seijuurou's anniversary; you and I left the party early because you were running a fever, remember?"

Makoto paused; yeah, he could remember the party, mostly. Gou forcing Rin to wear a pair of cat ears, Haru stealing ("Sh, it's borrowing.") a hat from Seijuurou's closet because it reminded him of Professor Layton, and _lots_ of Burgundy wine (god bless Momo; poor bastard had to pay for it). Makoto flushed furiously. 

Sousuke ended up on a 2-week sex ban and Makoto spent those 2 weeks rereading Alice in Wonderland.


End file.
